Next day/They're gone/Giving Cruz a makeover/Radar and Cruz Cruising together
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends make Fantasyland a better place in Fantasyland Rescue. Back in Fantasyland the next morning, Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, and their friends discovered that Yuna, Portal Glow, the Pines Twins, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty has left Fantasyland. Tom Sawyer: I can't believe it. Blinky Bill: They're gone. Splodge the Kangaroo: Well, we sure don't want them to miss their race. Apple Bloom (Human): I hope they'll make it back soon, sure wished they could stay a bit longer. Portal Glow: Me too. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everyone! Sweetie Belle (Human): Yuna, I knew that you guys wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. With that said, they all laughed with happiness to see them again. Scootaloo (Human): I sure am glad you're all still here. Radar: What're you all still doing here? You're gonna miss your race. Don't worry, I'll give you all a police escort and we'll make out the time. Cruz Ramirez: Well, we can't just go yet, Radar. Radar: Why not? Cruz Ramirez: I'm just not sure if these tires can get us all the way to Florida. Does anyone know where to find good ones? Applejack (Human): I thought ya never ask, Cruz. Then, Applejack was delighted to give Cruz a hand with the tires. So, Applejack brought her, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty to the tire shop. Applejack (Human): So, we got us here some best racing tires for any race car and race plane. Cruz Ramirez: All right, Applejack, give me the best set of blackwalls you've got. Applejack (Human): No! No, no, no. You don't know what you want. Apple Bloom (Human): We know what you want, if you may, Big sis. Applejack (Human): Black wall tires are way old fashioned, but the white wall tires makes ya feel like a new car or plane. Dusty Crophopper: Alright, you two are the experts. Applejack (Human): Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom (Human): Gotcha covered, Applejack! Apple Bloom got the screw driving machine, and she quickly got the new white all tires for Cruz. Apple Bloom (Human): What'd ya think, Cruz? Cruz Ramirez: Wow! You're right, Applejack, I'm almost as good looking like Mr. McQueen. Don't you think? Big McIntosh (Human): Eeyup. At Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Coco Pommel gave Cruz her new set of designs for her own looks and every location she is in. Rarity (Human): She looks so lovely! Coco Pommel (Human): She sure does, Rarity. At Iron Will's bootcamp, Cruz wears night vision goggles. Iron Will (Human): To make that fair, Iron Will is giving 50% off satisfaction guaranteed! Cruz Ramirez: Uhh, thanks I guess. Iron Will (Human): (winks) Then, Mudbriar gave Cruz bumper stickers. Cruz Ramirez: (after being given the bumper stickers) What kind of bumper stickers did you put in my bumper? I hope it's not something about Jackson Storm, he almost got me killed at my first race. Mudbriar (Human): Technically, (showing the back mirror) I've put on tree savers. Cruz Ramirez: Close enough. At the paint shop, Capper gave Cruz her new paintjob. Cruz Ramirez: I'm ready, Capper. Capper (Human): Alright then, let's get this over with. With that point on, Cruz was ready to surprise everyone in the town. As nighttime came, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna came to see them. Princess Yuna: Hi, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: What's going on here? Zephyr Breeze (Human): Laddies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Present the new Cruz Ramirez! Cruz Ramirez: Hey, what do you think? Vice Principal Luna: Amazing. Princess Yuna: But this is not my only best surprise. (to Blinky Bill) Blinky? With one whack on the hammer, the radio started to play "Hot Hot Hot by Buster Poindexter and all the neons started to lighten up. Principal Celestia: Wow, you fixed all the neons. Vice Principal Luna: You did this for us, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Why not? That's what friends are for. Zephyr Breeze (Human): Come on, Everybody! Let's party! Radar: Hey, Cruz, may I have this Cruse? Cruz Ramirez: Sure, Radar. Radar: Hold on, mammoth crossing. As the mammoth started crossing, Cruz and Radar begins to feel each other for love. Radar: I'm glad I've caught you in the first place, Cruz. Cruz Ramirez: (chuckles) Yeah, it is a good thing. Then, they both laughed as Yuna begins her hope to see her family again. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225